This One Night
by Kick-12
Summary: Bree has always wished that she would have a prince, someone to charm her, someone to make her happy when she really needs it. This Halloween she determines to seek the one charming prince she was always looking for.


**So a little late Halloween story, basically I was panning on posting this on Halloween but I forgot, then I forgot again and it took me this long to realize it. Here is some stuff for the Braz shippers out there!**

 **I know the show is over but I still can't believe that they didn't make this ship happen at all, I could totally see them together if the show was still happening.**

 **Kind of a clingy one shot but the best I could do, so don't not blame me guys. I was trying my hardest to come up with ideas but I guess I will always have this one.**

 **Thanks for reading guys:) Hope you like and don't worry there will be more Braz and Skoliver coming up!**

 **-Enjoy!**

Once there was girl as happy as she can be, she was with the boy she thought she liked. His name was Kaz, he treated her like she mean't everything to him. It went well for a couple months.

Neither of them told their friends, they knew how complicated it would be if they worked with each other if they dated. All the threats she would get from her brother, all the moments would be gone but she knew she wanted more.

It was good, they were happy. Neither of them minded having to sneak around just to be by each other, it brought a little spark to them more. Until one day it burned, it happened so fast.

Her brother wanted Kaz to go out more, the only thing he could think of was setting him up with a girl he met on a street that reminded him of Kaz. His girlfriend knew that would break her heart but they knew what they had to do.

So that night he went out with the girl instead of staying in with Bree.

Bree knew it wasn't going to be difficult, she trusted Kaz but that trust soon left quickly. That night when he came back, he said he thinks that he won't be seeing that girl anymore, her name was ''Lilly''.

Kaz was a lot distant to Bree, at one point he stopped sneaking in just to go give her a kiss or hang out with her. It broke Bree's heart because she knew exactly what was happening, it happened to her a lot.

He was cheating but in the same time she was too.

She wanted revenge and she hoped that Kaz would see it, so she went out with some boy she met at the mall. He cared for her but Bree didn't care for him, it was all revenge for her because he broke her heart.

Maybe she felt guilty after all she didn't like the thought of cheating on someone even if they cheated on her. Sure she was pretty sure she might regret this, but something inside her snapped.

Maybe it was because she thought Kaz was the one for her. Sometimes she hoped that everything would be a dream, that nothing was ever real and that she would wake up and be cuddled next to her boyfriend.

But fantasy is just an imagination.

One day Kaz found out everything, he has never been so angry in his life. He thought he loved Bree, he made a mistake to go back to Lilly but he never knew that Bree would go behind his back as well.

Fights, arguments, tears were all they could face. They said their words but they knew they had to try and act like nothing happened, at least to their friends. In the inside they will never forget, neither of them will forget.

But then again, neither of them could be loved.

 **Bree Pov**

Halloween.

The one year dressing up to whatever you like, the one year you get candy, the one year people will never really forget. It will always be a tradition to everyone but not to me, Halloween is nothing to me but another holiday.

Sure it was nice to get free stuff, don't get me wrong it was pretty cool but there was something always odd about this day. Maybe I just needed to get out more, and stop worrying about this random day.

''A Halloween party!'' I looked around to see Kaz, Oliver and Skylar all going in with a sheet of paper. My eyes landed to the piece of paper they were holding.

''What is that?'' I went to their side and Kaz raised his arms to give me the piece of paper, my eyes read through seeing that the school was having an annual Halloween party. It wasn't a surprise but I was never invited to those things.

''How did you get one of these?'' I looked at the group all of them having a smirk plastered on their faces. My brows leaned together as I saw Kaz steeping forward and putting a hand onto his heart.

''Well you know superheros are so powerful that immediately we got invited to this party, I must say it is nice to be famous.'' I rolled my eyes at his pathetic lie, I knew for sure nothing like that even happened.

''Okay famous one, tell me the truth now, or let me guess.. you found this laying on the floor and grabbed it.'' I smirked myself and Kaz narrowed his eyes on me while Skylar and Oliver kept quiet.

Kaz shook his head, ''If you really want to know, then yes we did find that one the floor and took it.'' He shrugged his shoulders and I couldn't help but grin a little as he started to walk to the fridge obviously looking for food.

I turned to Skylar, ''And what do you guys plan we do with this? We haven't gotten invited for this since the day we joined the school.'' Skylar pursed her bottom lips, obviously feeling sorry about it.

I mean it shouldn't be that pity.

''Well how about we go? I mean I haven't been to one since I got here and I think it will be cool dressing up, I could be Skylar Storm.'' Oliver smirked lightly and I shook my head, as I turned my head to see Kaz stuffing his face.

''You are already Skylar Storm, the point of Halloween is to dress up as anything you want to be that includes superheroes but not one that is already one.'' Skylar frowned a little as she looked at Oliver.

''Well now I'm out of ideas, but I need something for today.. come on you are taking me to the Halloween store and we are finding a costume for me.'' Skylar pulled Oliver hand and out the door.

''Shouldn't that Bree's part of the job, she will help you better.''

Skylar glared at Oliver lightly, ''You are my boyfriend, plus you have better taste than Bree. No offense Bree.'' I nod my head not really hurt by her comment as I watched them leap out of the door.

''So what are you going to be?'' I turned my head to Kaz, who continues to eat.

''Who says that I will even go? It's stupid and I don't even like Halloween.'' I sit across the table with Kaz as I grabbed a couple fruit snacks and shoved them in my mouth.

Kaz stops eating for a moment, ''How could you not like Halloween? Free candy, dressing up, what's there not to like about it?''

I shrugged my shoulders, ''I don't know I just don't see the point of Halloween, it's ridiculous to me.''

''You wanna know what I think?'' I shook my head, ''I think that you never got to be what you wanted, so you are basically taking it out on this day. What is at least one thing you wanted to be?''

''I don't know it's stupid!'' I moved my hair out of my face and Kaz eyes were locked onto mine, I should feel at least embarrassed doing this in front of him but I wasn't. Well not exactly.

''Tell me Bree, it's me. Not Chase, Oliver or Skylar. You know that could talk to me.'' My eyes landed on Kaz, it wasn't hard to take him serious once he is serious about something he sticks to it.

''A princess, okay that's what I always wanted even when I thought it was stupid, I just felt like one day I could at least feel special.'' Kaz eyes had emotion for at least a minute before it left with a blank stare.

''Then be it, why can't you just become a princess?''

I bit my lower lip, it was going to sound so stupid. ''Maybe it's because I don't have my prince.'' My eyes glued onto Kaz and he bent his lower head, while my eyes knew exactly what I was talking about.

A prince.

He was suppose to be my prince.

''Bree..''

I stood up immeditaley, ''Just forget about it, it was stupid anyway.'' I started to walk and I then felt a hand grab onto my arm, turning me back to Kaz.

''I never thought it was stupid and i'm not going to forget about it either,'' I rose my brows at him, did I even feel the same anymore? After falling for a million guys, and knowing they could never be the one.

Did I really think Kaz could be the one?

''Kaz, I don't even care anymore. I'm not going to the stupid party and if you want to go then you can but now you know why, so don't hold a grudge on me.'' Kaz looked into my eyes and for a moment there I was almost too confused by him.

''Don't be like this, I hate this when you are upset for no reason. You should go to this party and if you want I won't go.'' He knew why, but it didn't feel right. Why should he miss the party because of my emotions.

Because I knew if I saw him tonight in another girls arm that nothing would go right.

''No you should just go, partying is not my thing anyway.'' Kaz face softened and it was like he got struck by lightening at the same time. I just pursed my lips and took myself out of his grip.

I took a deep breath as I started to walk to the stairs, my hand touching the railing. ''Bree.'' I stopped for a minute as I turned my head to look at Kaz, who eyes said it all.

''I'm sorry.'' It was a couple words but that couldn't work, it couldn't help because the damage was still there and it was still hurting. I nodded my head, biting the inside of my cheeks.

''Me too.'' That was my last words before heading up the stairs and into my room. Maybe I wasn't to harsh on him but in the inside I wanted to make him feel what he made me feel a couple months ago.

Why wasn't I over it?

It could because a part of me didn't want to be over it, that I hoped maybe one day it would be over. I would be myself and not worry how much he hurt me, or how much I hurt him.

Because I knew we both had our own damages.

* * *

It was now 7:30 and I was still in my room, basically doing anything that won't make myself bored. Kaz, Chase, Oliver and Skylar had already left. Oliver dressed up as superman and Skylar was superwoman all for their couple idea.

That could have been me and Kaz.

Ugh. I need to stop caring and focus on me. Anyway Chase dressed up as Albert Einstein to even prove that he was the second smartest man in the world, I had no idea what Kaz was dressed as since no one told me.

Then there was me in my pj, sitting in my room trying to do anything. My head was running into thoughts, what was happening at the party? What was it like? Who was he with at this moment?

I should really stop overthinking stuff, I mean I shouldn't even care who Kaz was with. I wouldn't even care if he was back with Lilly, but we all knew that was a lie. I would be devastated if that happened.

''Come on Bree, this happened over a couple months ago just stop thinking about it.'' I muttered to myself and threw my head back, I then decided that I needed some water or something to help me out clear my mind.

I got up from my bed and went down the stairs as I headed into the living room I saw something I thought I would never see. My eyes drifted to a big square box wrapped in Halloween wrapper.

I walked towards it my hands touching the paper, as I see a card on top of the box. I picked it up and folded it up to the writing, my eyes darting to the words on the card.

 ** _Bree, I know you might think that being a princess is lame or stupid but here's a little present from me. I at least hoped you wear it around the house for a while, it cost me a fortune._**

 ** _Don't forget that just because there is no prince doesn't mean there is no princess._**

My eyes read the last line that it was from Kaz, a grin appearing to my face. Maybe I was to over judgmental about everything, I could still be a princess. I picked up the cute white dress, lace on the top, flowing jewels on the bottom.

 _This would be nice to wear in front of everyone._

I bit my bottom from smiling as an idea came to my head, I then headed upstairs and did something that maybe I thought was going to be the best night of my life.

 **Kaz Pov**

''Buddy you need to stop worrying maybe she will come,'' Oliver put a hand on my shoulder and I cleared my throat lightly. He was hoping that Bree would come since I confessed to him about everything that happened between us.

He wasn't that surprise though.

''Yeah but I think she is still mad about everything, I just everything to be right between us.'' My shoulders pulped down as I looked around the dance, maybe I was asking for too much but I just wanted to see her.

Bad to think about, isn't it.

''I understand but you can't keep thinking that, you need to relax a bit. Bree might be a little hard headed but I know once she sees the dress she will come.'' I nodded my head as I looked around for a couple of seconds.

''She won't come, maybe I should just head out. I mean I did this for her but if she is not her then I don't know if it is worth it anymore.'' I rubbed my hands with my face and closed my eyes. I should have fun, after all it was a party.

I just couldn't have fun if she was not here. I wanted to be here with her, not anyone else. It was hard to say but in my heart I knew that Bree was the girl for me, and I didn't mean anything with Lily. It was a just misunderstanding.

She thought I was cheating on her with Lily but I had to spend time with her, because Chase had always set up to meet with each other. We got close but not close enough for me to cheat on Bree.

''I think you are going to like this, I would look up if I were you.'' I did as Oliver said and looked up, my eyes getting distracted, my heart beating in a very fast speed and my palms getting sweaty all in once.

She was here and she was gorgeous.

Skylar was right when she said she knew Bree's style because in that costume she looked as beautiful as she always does. Maybe it was the fact that she looked a little nervous, I could tell that she didn't know how to fit in at this point but she still looked perfect to me.

''You know, that's how I used to stare at Skylar too. Don't get to locked away with your feelings, you want her then go get her.'' Oliver placed a hand on my shoulder before walking away and I took in a deep breath as my eyes followed the leading lady.

Boys eyes were all on Bree but I couldn't blame them, she seemed like the most beautiful girl in this room. It did make my stomach turn when I saw a guy trying to hold Bree's hand, which she kindly denied though.

It was my turn now, my toes were moving forward and I could feel myself walking closer to Bree. Then her eyes flickered towards me, and a surprised look onto her face came across it.

''Kaz.. you're a prince!'' It took me a while to figure out what she talking about, until I realized my costume was for her. I wanted to be the prince that she needed, because she will always be my princess.

''And you are gorgeous.'' A shy smile escaped from her lips, and I could almost see her blush which made me smile. ''I'm really happy you are here.''

She smiled, ''Me too, thank you for this costume. I already love it so much.'' Maybe I could tell myself too, I wished everything for the best for her. I then stepped closer and moved some hair out of her face.

''Come on, I was hoping we could dance together.'' I laid my hand out and she gratefully took it which made me smile even more. I then lead her to the dance floor, thanking that the song was a slow dance song.

Her arms went around my neck ad my hands followed her waist holding it carefully knowing that this was all reality. Her head was looking down to her shoes but I couldn't help but just stare at her.

She was really a beauty.

I guess I was staring way to long because she had finally brought her head up, staring into my plain brown eyes. A sly grin on her lips, ''Why are you staring at me?'' I shut my mouth for a minute.

''Maybe, I still feel the guilty consonance flowing in me.'' It was true, how could I ever really give up on Bree. It was a mistake to go back to Lilly, the biggest mistake I made in my life.

''It happened a couple months ago, I thought we could both get over it by now.'' Bree wasn't an easy girl, she knew that when stuff hurt her it stays with her. I knew that about her and it just brought me closer to her.

My hand then reached to her cheek and suddenly I was using my thumb, stroking her warm cheeks. Her eyes were on me and my hands, man I really wanted to kiss her. Just to remember how her lips taste on mine.

''I'm so sorry for..'' My sentence got off when Bree took the courage and put her lips onto mine. I froze a little but soon kissed back equally, my hands on her waist holding her closely.

Her hands gripped the side of my neck and it felt just like before, where it was going to be hard to pull away because she was something i'm so attached to. I knew that I didn't deserve her, hell I would be the luckiest person if she took me back.

My hands found her cheek again, titling my head and making the kiss deeper. She then was first one to pull away, she looked at me with her big brown eyes and I just held in breath.

''I'm suppose to hate you, but I still can't get you out of my head,'' She admitted and I almost wanted to smile like I was the happiest man in the world. ''I wanted you to be my prince.''

I grinned lightly, ''And I always be your prince but can you please forgive me, I don't deserve you and I don't think I could ever deserve someone like you. You are a special girl Bree.''

''I forgive you,'' Her eyes looked around to see that everyone was staring at us, I could tell it was making her uncomfortable especially since Chase looked like he was about to kill me.

My finger turned her chin so she could face me, her eyes in worried but I didn't care about them. I only cared about her. ''Hey, just forget them. I promise everything will be okay.''

She smiled sadly, ''Chase looks like he is about to turn into spike and kill you, I just don't want to see someone screaming like a girl when he starts to attack.'' We both smiled and laughed lightly.

She was really a miracle. I couldn't fall for anyone but someone who was the best.

''That makes two of us, and it looks like we have little time before he comes and destroys me.'' She laughed and I pulled her closer, as we started to slow dance. There were some twists and turns. I wanted this night to be special.

After the final turn, we just stood there in each other's arm looking one another. I also notice that Chase was coming my way with an unpleasant face expression. I looked down at Bree who understood.

''I would stay here all night with you but I think your brother has second thoughts,'' She nodded her head and reached up to give me a kiss on my cheeks. Chase then came between us and I looked at Bree with an apologetic face.

''Kaz! A word please!'' I nodded my head and Bree gripped my hand, as I walked away I couldn't help but turned around for a split second just to look at her as she watched me too.

This was girl that I fell for, she was something else that fit in my heart.


End file.
